The Swan and Sun Princesses
by Lion3
Summary: In the peaceful kingdom of Swan Lake, Odette and Derek have adopted a daughter into the royal family, Elise. But the loving time is short lived as an evil sorceress seeks to destroy the little girl. Who is this woman? And is Elise more than others may think?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! Lion3 here with a brand new story! In this new tale, Odette and Derek head to an orphanage to adopt a child of their own. There they meet Elise, a free spirited, fun loving, and adventurous child. It doesn't take much time to convince the two to adopt the cute child, but is there more to Elise than meets the eye? Find out! Read, Comment Review! I don't own the Swan Princess!**

**Prologue**

In the era of old, the ancients, who watched over and protected the earth, faced the task of raising and setting the sun and moon. With their power weakened with age, the ancients decreed that once every generation, two siblings would be tasked with this ancient and important mission. There then came a day when the job befell two orphaned sisters. The elder one, a girl with midnight black hair, dark cobalt eyes, and serious tone, was assigned to bear the moon, while the younger one, with her blonde hair, light blue-ish violet eye, and carefree attitude, was left to bear the sun. The loving siblings ushered in an age of peace and pure harmony throughout the land. The ancients were especially impressed with the younger one, whose power could end wars at will, and bring love to those searching for it. This greatness, however, would assist only to harm her.

One dawn, as the younger sister awoke to raise the sun, she was attacked by her sister. The elder one had grown tired of the praise and respect her sister gained and she was denied, and so she decided to take the powers of sun and moon for herself. Spreading her angelic white wings, the younger one flew away from her sister, not finding it in her heart to attack her. But the elder one would not have it. Playing unhonorably, the moon sister blinded the younger one and wounded her greatly, sending her spiraling to the earth below. It was only by the grace of the ancients and the timely arrival of a mighty dragon and fearless phoenix that the child was spared from the clutches of death. The elder one was not as lucky. Ashamed of what she had done to an innocent child, the ancients sealed her within the land of shadows. Fearing that she would raise again, the ancients stripped the remaining sister of her memory and hid her on earth, her rescuers appointed as her guardians. Should the elder one ever return to the land of light, the younger one would regain her memory and rise to fight her sister. Now the time has come.

**Ch 1: Parenting 101**

Odette gently placed the bartering treaty at the top of her desk, finally completing her work for the day. Though she was tired, she happily stood up to attend to more important matters, such as her daughter.

Daughter

It was still quite a foreign word to Odette and her husband, Derek. They had, only a month ago to that day, adopted a little girl named Elise. She was an energetic and adventure seeking spirit, making her a perfect fit into the castle. Ever so quietly, Odette snuck around the castle, hoping to surprise Elise. She however, was abruptly captured by a pair of strong arms around her waist. Odette turned to find Derek smiling down at her. He fully understood the little game between the two girls of his life.

"It looks like predator is now prey," He teased.

"Very funny," Odette said unamused. He gently kissed, effectively getting him out of trouble. Odette then grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on! Help me find Elise,"

The two parents began wandering the castle halls, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair that wasn't the swan princess's own. Derek, who was a master hunter, was shocked to see how difficult tracking his daughter was. Taking a quick seat on a bench, he turned to his wife.

"I have to say, tracking animals is easier than tracking Elise,"

"We'll find her eventually,"

"No, she'll probably find us first,"

Just to prove him right, a nine year old bundle of blonde hair suddenly jumped on the prince, sending him to the ground. Odette laughed as she saw her daughter sitting comfortably on her fathers chest. She let out an adorable giggle.

"Who's the master hunter now daddy?"

"Okay, you asked for this!"

Derek A stood up and began mercilessly tickling the ticklish child. Odette laughed as Elise's pets, a wolf-dog she called Jastia and falcon named Riuka, jump into the fray. She joined in until the royal family laid side by side, laughing. Elise curled happily to her father, who in turn picked up his rather small child. Odette kissed her tired daughter's forehead, wondering how on earth she and Derek had never lived without her before.

The prince and princess had been traveling back from a nearby village, when a horrible storm had picked up, forcing them to take cover. The managed to find a shelter that happened to be the orphanage. Elise also remembered that day perfectly.

"5 aces, I win again Christopher!"

"How do you do that Elise! It's like a higher being wants you to win!"

"Face it Chris, no one will ever be able to beat Elise at cards,"

Elise had been sharing a room with her fellow orphans, Christopher and Christina, for two years. With no memory or parents, a 7 year old Elise had been sent there with only her two pets to help her cope. It didn't take long, however, to make friends with everyone. Suddenly, headmistress Markell called out.

"Children! To dinning room! We have very special guest!"

The three musketeers looked at each other in confusion.

"Special guest?" Christina questioned.

"Probably got caught in the storm," Chris offered.

"Well come on, slowpokes! Lets go check it out!" Elise exclaimed, bolting for the door. She had always been the most energetic of the kids. Heading into the dinning hall, the trio took their usual seats. Markell suddenly appeared with a huge smile.

"Okay children, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our guests, Prince Derek and Princess Odette!"

The orphans were amazed as the royals entered. They all ran up to them and poor Elise, who was the youngest and smallest of the pack, was pushed to the ground. Someone gently helped her up. Elise was at first convinced it was Christina, but shocked when she locked eyes with the princess. She smiled at the young orphan.

"That was quite a spill. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. Thank you your highness!"

"Oh no, call me Odette. What's your name?"

"Elise!"

"My, what a pretty name. Listen Elise, why don't you show us around?"

"I'd love to!"

Elise eagerly led the royals out on the tour, leaving her elder friends smirking.

"This could be it," Chris admitted.

"You saw that look to. And I know that look," Christina grinned.

After Elise had shown Odette and Derek every room in the building, she led them down to the library, where they were amazed by the sight of a wolfish dog sleeping by the fireplace and falcon landing on Elise's shoulder. The orphan smiled.

"These are my pets, Jastia my dog, and Riuka my falcon,"

"You've got quite an interesting taste in companions," Derek retorted as he scratched the head of the dog. Elise quickly picked up one her favorite books for Christmas time, which was fast approaching. Odette took the book from the small child's hands and read the title aloud.

"A Christmas Carol,"

"It's my favorite Christmas story,"

"It just so happens to ours as well. Come here! I'll read it to you!"

Odette placed the young child in her lap and began reading the story. The next morning, Derek awoke to find himself, his wife, and Elise cuddling against one another. He noticed how Elise appeared to glow in the dawns early rays, giving her an almost angelic appearance. Odette soon woke up and smiled at the position they were in. Looking at her husband, it had become clear as crystal: the little orphan had easily burrowed her way into both their hearts. After taking Elise back to her room, Odette and Derek reported to Markell that they wished to adopt Elise.

"Really? Fantastic! I've been dying to see that little girl get the family she deserves!"

"Is there anything we should know about her?" Derek asked.

"Yes like allergies, fears, problems?" Odette finished.

"Nope. Just that you will have to take the animals as well. As for problems, Elise has no memory of her past, so not bringing it up is all I can say,"

After signing the adoption forms, Markell made the announcement of Elise's adoption. Elise happily jumped into the awaiting arms of Odette and Derek and was swept away to the castle and her she was, a princes for a whole month.

Odette gently shook her beloved child awake as the royal family entered the library. Elise gave her mother a sleepy smile from her the position of still being carried by her father.

"You know Elise, your grandmother Uberta is coming over today!" Derek said with excitement.

"Really? Why?"

"Elise, do you remember what today is?" Odette asked.

"Well I know it's not Thursday,"

"Think again. What happened a month ago?" Derek challenge. Realization appeared on the child's face.

"Today's the day you adopted me!"

"That's right!" Odette cheered.

"So your grandmother wants to celebrate!" Derek said with a hint of worry over how much his mother planned to spoil his daughter.

"Yay!" Elise cheered as she gave her parents a big hug.

"I love you mommy and daddy,"

Far beyond the loving kingdom, in a world of darkness, a teenage girl paced, angrily watching the royal family of Sawn Lake bask in their love for each other.

"Enjoy it while you can, Elise, cause soon, everything you hold dear will be mine,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Swan Princess**

As night settle over swan lake, Odette and Derek were happily enjoying their rest when the unmistakable scream of their daughter woke both of them. Within her own room, the young princess was tossing and turning in her bed, caught deeply in an awful nightmare

"No, Luna stop. Please no! LUNA!"

"Elise wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Odette said as she gently shook the child awake. Elise bolted up, wild eyed and covered in sweat.

"What, what happened?"

"You were having a terrible nightmare!" Derek explained as he checked her for injuries.

"I was?"

"Yes, you kept shouting and jerking," Odette said.

"I don't remember anything. Are you sure?"

"Completely, we were so scared something had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you,"

"Well the important thing is that your fine. I think we should all get some sleep," Derek said.

"Daddy I think I'm gonna stay up,"

"No Elise, you need your rest,"

"Then if I go to sleep, you'll watch the sunrise with me,"

"Okay, it's a promise," both parents kissed their daughter lightly on the forehead as the made their way back to their own room.

"Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy,"

The next morning, Elise awoke before the sun, completely recovered from the events of the night before. Entering her parents bedroom, she launched herself on top of the bed, trying to awaken her family.

"Daddy! Mommy! Come on get up! It's time to get up!"

"Derek, daughter's awake,"

"Before sunrise Odette, she's your daughter," Elise eventually got her father to look at her.

"You promised!" She announced with a pout. Derek gave in.

"Alright, alright I'm up,"

With a yawn, the two parents followed their child to the roof of the castle. The sky was decorated with streaks of orange, pink and yellow as the glowing orb of light rose into the sky. Though it was beautiful, Odette couldn't help but stare at her daughter, who was fixated on the sun. Elise always seemed to give off a heavenly glow at dawn and at dusk, like a crown of mist and light atop her head and her clothes even seemed to completely change for just a second. Then, her eyes. It wasn't just a reflection, but it seemed as if the sun itself rose and set in the her eyes. Brushing off these thoughts, Odette laid against her husband and brought Elise into her arms, enjoying the warm feeling of being with her family.

While enjoying their breakfast, the royal advisor and Elise's tutor, Lord Rogers, came walking in with schedule.

"Good morning your majesties. I hope the night treated you well,"

"We all slept quite well as I hope you did as well Rogers," Derek replied. Chamberlain suddenly entered.

"Queen Uberta has arrived!" He announced. Immediately after, the Queen entered in great excitement.

"Odette! Derek! It's so wonderful to see you again!" She said hugging them. She then waltz to her granddaughter.

"And of course my special little one!" Elise gave Uberta a great big hug. Rogers of course broke between them.

"Well yes, your highness if you are done with your breakfast, we may begin with your studies for the day," Just as Elise got up to head for the study, Uberta grabbed her arm.

"Oh poppycot! Today marks the one month anniversary of Elise's arrival at the castle and I decree she will have fun!" Rogers grabbed Elise's free arm.

"I am sorry Uberta, but she is my student," He began tugging on the princess's arm and Uberta did the same.

"We'll she is my granddaughter and mine to spoil!"

"No she is mine to mold!"

"State, state! Tu me malum facere!" Elise cried.

"Ah! Latin! And who taught her that?!" Rogers yelled.

"Then what did she say?"

"She said, stop! You're hurting me!" Derek translated while batting their hands away from Elise. Odette gently picked up the small child and turned to the arguing pair.

"Elise is all of ours to love and cherish. Now Rogers, we believe Elise should have the day off,"

"HA!" Uberta yelled.

"But mother we also agree Elise shouldn't be attending your beauty pagents until she's at least 14,"

"HA!" Rogers said in replied.

"How about today we all go to the carnival?" Odette asked her daughter.

"Etiam! Etiam! Videtur eximius fun!" She cried happily.

"Derek, honey? Translation?"

"She said it sounds like fun,"

"Well then lets go! And tell her to speak English,"

"Elise, sed nunc Anglice vertit. Vos non potestis facere, dum in historia Latino "

"Bene Daddy,"

At the festival grounds, the royal family enjoyed the day together. Derek quickly won a prize for both his daughter and wife at every booth there was.

"Look mama! The royals!" A little boy cried, catching sight of the family. Elise hid behind her mother's skirt. She was pretty shy and being a princess didn't help the situation. Derek suddenly picked up and started tickling the little girl. Elise was helplessly laughing at the hands of her father. Uberta suddenly appeared with a servant who was leading a beautiful blonde stallion with a white-ish mane and a mahogany leather saddle. Derek brought his hand to his forehead.

"Mother, you didn't,"

"Isn't he magnificent!? He'll be perfect for Elise! Go on sweetheart, give him a try!"

As Elise walked up to the stallion, Odette walked over to Uberta.

"Uberta, please. Elise doesn't even know..."

She was interrupted as Elise preformed a perfect circle and led the horse with a master's skill.

"He's amazing grandmother!"

"Elise, where did you learn to do that?"

"I watch you and daddy with your horses and I learned, Mommy. I'm gonna call him Spirit!"

The horse whinnied, obviously happy with his name. Derek then picked his daughter off the saddle gently.

"Okay that's enough for one day. Alex, take Spirit back to the castle and get him groom. Elise, tomorrow you'll have a proper horse riding lesson,"

"Okay daddy!"

As the stallion was led away, Elise saw a group of kids not to far away and recognized them as the kids from the orphanage.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look the other kids," The girl ran over to her friends who were happy to see her.

"Christopher! Christina! It's so good to see you again!"

"Why I'm honored. The princess of Swan Lake knows who we are Christina,"

"Oh be quite Chris!"

"It's really good to see you too Elise. We miss ya at the orphanage!" Christina said.

"So how's life in a castle?" Chris asked.

"It's amazing! I have my own room, the chef is a genius with food, my tutor's been teaching Latin, I even have a horse now!"

"That sounds awesome!" Chris cheered.

The royal decided to stick with the orphans for the day. When the carnival was over, they headed for the orphanage which wasn't far from there. All the kids gathered around the fireplace, asking Elise about her time in the castle.

"Hey Elise! Tell us a story!" A boy suddenly cried. That got everyone going.

"They just love Elise's stories," Markell explained to the monarchs.

"I can understand why," Derek said remembering all the stories Elise had told them.

"She has a real gift," Odette whispered.

"Okay, what story?" Elise asked.

"The dragon and the Dog!"

"No, the story of volcanos!"

"How about the Sun and Moon sisters?"

"YEAH THAT'S THE BEST ONE!"

"Why haven't heard that one yet Elise,"

"Okay mommy, the Sun and Moon Sisters it is,"

Everyone became quite as Elise told the tale of the ancients and how two sisters were chosen to bear the sun and moon, the elder one the moon and younger one the sun.

"There then came a dawn when elder one's secret jealousy of her sister's praise caused her to attack the girl. Not finding it in her heart to fight, the little one fled, only to be shot out of the sky by her own sibling. As punishment for her jealousy and violence, the elder sister was banished from the earth, never to return. The end,"

"But Elise, what happened to the younger sister?" Chris asked.

"I don't remember. Whenever I try to, it becomes fuzzy. She probably got away and lived on earth happily,"

"Well that was quite a story, but the royals must be leaving now," Markell announced. Everyone groaned sadly.

"Don't worry! I'll visit again with another story! Bye everyone!"

On the way back, Elise stared at the full moon, trying to remember the ending of her story. Odette chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Don't worry, you'll remember one day,"

Elise yawned and curled into her father's chest. Falling asleep, Odette leaned against her husband.

"It must be tiring for her,"

"And us to!"

"I just don't know what we'd do without her,"

"Don't worry Odette, we won't have to know," As Odette and Derek soon fell asleep as well, a malevolent tone laughed from the shadows.

"That's what you think, hunter prince,"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the swan princess**

Elise slowly walked along the shore of the lake by herself, enjoying the beautiful day and the fresh snow that had gently fallen on the ground. Christmas was in a week and her parents had been training her to handle 'Christmas Uberta' as they called it, as their journey to her kingdom was tomorrow. Elise was a little nervous. It wasn't just Christmas, it was also her official presentation as Princess of Swan Lake. She was shy, she admitted that, and attention never helped her. Suddenly, Puffin dove in and greeted the girl.

"Good morning princess!"

"Good morning Puffin! Hope you're keeping warm,"

"I'm fine princess! Say shouldn't you be at your lesson?"

"I snuck out while Rogers was arguing with Bridget. You and I both know that could go on for hours!"

"Despite that, you should still be in the study,"

"Oh Puffin, please don't tell anyone!"

"Alright princess, but be careful!"

Elise ran off to look for something to do. However, before she could reach the other side of the lake, a pair of strong arms snatched the child by the waist. Elise laughed as her father picked her up.

"So this is where you've been hiding you little rascal!"

"Sorry daddy,"

"It's alright sweetie. I can't count the number of times I've run off on Rogers! This will be our little secret, "

"Okay!"

"Now if I recall, I promised you a riding lesson,"

"Lets go!"

Derek and Elise ran across the field to the stables. Someone, unfortunately had beaten them there.

"Oh... Hi mommy,"

"Sweetie, why did you leave your lesson?"

"I was tired of Rogers and Bridget's bickering,"

"Odette, you know what it was like when we were her age,"

"Alright, but no riding today. We need to pack,"

"Okay," they both groaned. As they left, Odette giggled at her husband.

"You spoil her too much!"

"And you don't?"

The next morning, Derek loaded the sleigh and the royal family set out, all the while singing Christmas carols. When they reached the castle, Elise got her first taste of Christmas Uberta.

"Oh Elise! Your first Christmas with us!"

Elise was happy at first, thinking her parents had been joking about Uberta's alter ego. Then it appeared.

"Okay folks, we've got a lot of work to do!" Elise looked to her parents. Derek laughed.

"She very focus honey,"

"Derek, the tree! Move it! Odette follow!"

"Come on honey,"

"Can I go with daddy?"

"Well..."

"Plllleeeeaaasssee?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Alright,"

"YEAH!" Elise hopped next to her father.

"Derek, keep a close eye on her!"

"Of course Odette!"

"HAY!" Elise cried to get the horse moving.

At the hunter's barn, Derek, Elise, and Bromely looked over the map for a place to find the royal Christmas tree.

"How about here daddy? There were plenty of beautiful Silver Nobles when the orphanage was passing through on a field trip,"

"The only problem honey is that that is pretty close to grizzle falls, and I don't think your mother would like me taking you there,"

"He's right to dangerous for a little child like yourself!" Bromely said quickly, scared as usual.

"But the bears are hibernating. Besides, we have the master hunter who will send them running scared!"

"Alright, you win. But take a bow just in case,"

Elise had been right about there being no bears, and finding amazing silver nobles. Her father allowed her to choose their tree. Returning with the tree, they were greeted by a cheering crowd. Derek raised Elise onto his shoulder and they began waving.

"CAN'T YOU HAUL THAT TREE ANY FASTER!?" Elise heard her grandmother scream.

"Oh, sorry, sorry,"

Elise and Derek began laughing, enjoying their father daughter time. After the tree was stored safely, Elise hurried to the basement to help set up for ornament day. Chamberlain suddenly appeared.

"Ah your highness! Your grandmother wishes to see you in the throne room,"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Thank you Chamberlian!"

Elise began running to the throne room, when the subtle scent of gingerbread hit her. Not being able to resiste, she followed the scent to the kitchen where she found her mother making a gingerbread house. Odette smiled at her.

"I see someone's stomach has led her here,"

"It smells amazing mom! Can I have one?"

"Here, I made one specifically for you,"

Giving her the cookie, Uberta walked in.

"Elise, there you are! We must discuss something important. Follow!" Not wanting her daughter to suffer Christmas Uberta by herself, Odette followed the two. Coming upon the throne room, Uberta turned to her granddaughter.

"Now Elise, as you know, ornament day is fast approaching as well as your royal presentation. I've decided for your presentation, you shall be the one to place the royal star on top of the tree!"

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Mother I think you should give me some credit," Derek appeared, hoisting his daughter into his arms.

"Derek, what was her original plan?"

"It involved fireworks and a dancing panda, need I say more Odette?"

"I think that's enough daddy!"

Odette suddenly thought of something to seal Elise's adoption into their family.

"Elise, honey, why don't you preform in the Christmas Eve show?"

"Ugh, I, I can't sing!"

"I find that hard to believe. Unless all that singing I've been hearing was Jean-bob. Honey, I'll be there to help you!"

"Well, okay mommy!"

Uberta cheered at this.

"Just come back here after ornament day and we can get started!"

"Okay grandma!"

Odette suddenly took her daughter from Derek.

"Well for now, why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

"Okay!"

Elise obediently followed Odette, not once allowing her shyness to show.

After helping her mother, Elise decided to take a walk down by the pond to watch the servants skate, bringing her owns skates in case she wanted to join in. She then caught sight of Puffin and Speed who were laughing at something. She walked over to them.

"Fellas, can you help me? I have a bit of problem, starting with finding a song to sing at the Christmas Eve party,"

"Well, we'll help ya your highness as soon as our green little friend comes to a nasty little end," Puffin giggled. Elise then noticed the two circles or landing points and saw Jean-Bob sneaking up on a female servant.

"Oh no, not again. Oh well, may I join in?"

Elise drew circle. Then came the familiar screaming of Jean-Bob being launched into the air and landing dead center in Elise's circle.

"Well done Elise," Speed said in his slowly tone.

"You've train me well. Are you alright Jean-Bob?"

"Juzt fine Alise! Juzt fine! My father suffered a much worse fate, God rest that merry gentlemen," Elise grinned brightly.

"Jean-Bob, that's it! God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen! I love that song! And I love you Jean-Bob!" Elise hugged the three animals and ran off to practice her song, all while keeping it a secret from her parents.

The next morning, Elise awoke to the sound of her grandmother's shouting.

"IT'S ORNAMENT DAY!"

Elise got ready for the day and journeyed out to find her parents. After about an hour, she decided to ask around.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Princess Odette and Prince Derek?" The servant smiled at her.

"Probably working on their ornaments, it is ornament day!"

"Well thanks anyway!"

After about another hour of wondering the halls, Odette finally found her daughter.

"There you are Elise! Come on, you and I have some errands to run while your father helps with the tree. Come on, we can have some mother daughter time!"

Elise and Odette spent the rest of the day spreading Christmas spirit throughout the village. In the evening, they returned to help decorate the tree. As Elise hung an ornament of her father helping a little boy notch an arrow, Derek snuck up behide her a hugged her. Elise smiled and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"Come Elise, your mother and I have something to show you,"

Elise followed her father to where her mother stood. Odette lightly kissed the top of her head. Elise saw her father pull something out of the box. It was an glass bulb with three of them hugging peacefully.

"That was the day we adopted you," Odette said hugging her daughter.

"Our little princess," Derek said, joining in the hug. Elise was so full of joy, she felt like she would burst. Suddenly, the ornament change, as a background was added and the clothes of the family matched the colors of a setting sun.

"It's a miracle!" Elise exclaimed.

"No, our only miracle is you Elise," Odette pronounced while still holding her. The family hung the ornament near the one of the parents waltzing. Elise then saw Uberta climbing to the top of the tree, motioning for her to follow. The queen began speaking.

"My friends! Today marks a very special occasion! Not only are we carrying out our ancient traditions, but now we have a new royal to pass it down to. To conclude ornament day, the royal star will be placed by none other than my first grandchild, Princess Elise of Swan Lake!"

Everyone cheered as Elise claimed the star and placed it at the top of the tree. This was her presentation and it had gone perfectly. At the bottom of the tree, Odette and Derek awaited their daughter, who ran happily into their arms.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy and Daddy,"

"Merry Christmas Elise," They said together.

"It will be the best Christmas ever!"


	4. Chapter 4

Derek hoisted Elise into the air as she hung the candy canes and tinsel on the railings. It was Christmas Eve and father and daughter had volunteered to decorate the stage while Odette finished her Christmas wish list so she could spend the entire next day day with her new daughter and husband.

After hanging the final wreath above the balcony the royal family was to be seated, Derek and Elise collapsed in the shade of the royal Christmas tree.

"Well, we're finally done!" Derek breathed out.

"That was sure tiring! I think I'll take a nap," in no time, the little princess had fallen asleep on Derek's shoulder. The prince smiled at his daughter and carried her back to her room. Kissing her gently on the forehead, Derek walked out and straight into his wife.

"So princess, you've finish that list of your's already?" He gave her a passionate kiss.

"Yes. I walked by the stage but both of you were gone. Where's Elise?"

"Sleeping. She was tired from helping me and needs her rest if she's going to preform tonight,"

"Very wise. I'll make sure she doesn't over sleep,"

"Okay, I love you,"

"I love you too Derek,"

A few hours later, Elise awoke to her mother smiling at her.

"Hi mommy, what time is it?"

"Almost time for the show! Come, lets get ready. You are the opening act,"

Odette brushed and braided Elise's hair into a golden wreath. Elise, who had insisted that her costume was a surprise, forced her mother out while she changed, promising to meet her at the show.

At the stage, Odette sat next to her beloved husband as they search the performers, hoping to catch a glimpse of the daughter's blonde hair.

"I wonder what her costume is,"

"I don't know. She didn't even let me peak!" Uberta appeared on the stage.

"My friends and subjects. Here we stand at our annual Chrsitmas party with the light of this joyous season in our hearts! Let this holiday remind us to remain kind and generous all year long! No without further a due, welcome a very special angle with a very special song to sing.

_"God rest ye merry, gentlemen_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember, Christ, our Saviour_

_Was born on Christmas day"_

Derek and Odette knew it was Elise voice. On the stage, Elise stood in a pure white dress, decorated with two angelic wings, making her look like a perfect little angle. Her voice matched her cuteness.

_"To save us all from Satan's power,_

_when we were gone astray,_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy,_

_comfort and joy,_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy,_

_From God our Heavenly Father_

_A blessed Angel came;_

_And unto certain Shepherds_

_Brought tidings of the same:_

_How that in Bethlehem was born_

_The Son of God by Name._

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,"_

Elise suddenly banged a gilded staff to the ground as her wings began to move. Light seemed to move to her song.

_"Fear not," said the Angel,_

_"Let nothing you affright,_

_This day is born a Saviour_

_Of pure or Virgin bright,_

_To free all those who trust in Him_

_From Satan's power and might."_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,"_

As the background singers grew louder, the light grew stronger and seemed to illuminate the tree. It also encircled Elise. When she burst in at the final part, the tree became lit with golden speckles and Elise's costume now bore a sun crest and her eyes seem to glow with the sun.

_"Now to the Lord sing praises,_

_All you within this place,_

_And with true love and brotherhood_

_Each other now embrace;_

_This holy tide of Christmas_

_All other doth deface._

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_We have gone astray_

_oh tidings of comfort and joy,"_

As Elise finished, everyone burst into applause, flabbergasted at the child's performance. As the night drag on, Elise did not join her parents on the balcony. The final act began playing the Little Drummer Boy.

"Come, they told me

Pa rum pa pam pum pum

Our new born king to see

Pa rum pa pam pum pum

Our finest gifts we bring

Pa rum pa pam pum pum

To lay before the king

Pa rum pa pam pum pum

Rump pa pam pum pum

Rump pa pam pum pum

So to honor him

Pa rum pa pam pum pum

When we come,"

Odette and Derek then heard the steady beat of a drum as the little drummer walked onto the stage. It was Elise garbed in a torn robe, playing a silver drum. She began singing.

"Little baby

Pa rum pum pum pum

I am a poor child too

Pa rum pum pum pum

I have no gift to bring

Pa rum pum pum pum

That's fit to give our King

Pa rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum

Shall I play for you

Pa rum pum pum pum

On my drum,"

Elise played with all her heart as she drummed the ancient melody to honor the baby. She continued.

"Mary nodded

Pa rum pum pum pum

The ox and lamb kept time

Pa rum pum pum pum

I played my drum for Him

Pa rum pum pum pum

I played my best for Him

Pa rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum,

rum pum pum pum

Then He smiled at me

Pa rum pum pum pum

Me and my drum,"

At the least note of the song, the royal tree was lit up and Elise rushed to her parents. They gave her a big hug.

"That was beautiful honey!" Odette praised.

"Simply wonderful," Derek added. Suddenly, Elise head began to hurt as images flashed through her head. No sooner after, the full moon vanished from the sky as did most of the stars. People stood baffled.

"Oh no! We must leave!" Elise cried, motioning her parents to move. Shadows gathered at the center of the stage, and soon a teenage girl with black hair and cobalt eyes formed. She smirked evilly at the crowd.

"Hope you don't mind a party crasher. I'm just here to finish off something I started 2 years ago. Elise, why don't you just come down and we can get this over with?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Swan Princess**

**Ch 5**

Odette looked at the raven haired teen in fear,not for herself but for her daughter. From her time with Rothbart, she had gained the ability to sense when someone had extremely powerful magic, and from what she was feeling, this girl made Rothbart look like a pushover. Why was she after Elise anyway? She hadn't done anything wrong!

"I'm waiting coward! Come out and fight!" She screamed. Derek looked to Elise.

"Get below the stage and wait, I'll take care this!"

"Daddy, no! You're no match for her. If you go down there in my place she'll kill you!" Elise pleaded.

"Then I'll buy you enough time to get away," Derek jumped from the balcony while Odette forced Elise under the stage. The cobalt eyed teen looked at the prince in disgust.

"You're not the one I seek,"

"You will harm her over my dead body!"

"Very well, hunter prince! I planned to kill you for sheltering her anyway!" She launched an orb of black energy at the prince, who managed to evade it. She kept up the attacks until Derek was struck. The forbidden arts were nothing compared to the searing pain Derek felt. He cried out and slumped to the ground blow the tower.

"Derek!" Odette cried. The invader chuckled.

"I'll give you credit, prince. You're a better adversary than I thought. Now who should I destroy first: You or your beloved wife. I know!" She raised her orb and launched it straight for…

"ODETTE!"

Before the orb could harm her, another orb, one of light, rammed the darkness one and destroyed. After it flew at and sent the invader flying. As the dust, both parent saw Elise on right wing of the stage holding the orb that had saved Odette. Her eyes glowed like the sun.

"Luna! Leave my family alone! Your battle is with me," She roared. The girl she called Luna rose to her feet.

"So you do have some fight in you. The oh so powerful bearer of the sun sees me as a threat!"

"Luna, I will not fight you! Return the moon to its rightful place, it is your duty to protect the balance!"

"I have only one duty, sunspot! TO DESTROY YOU!" Luna threw an orb at the child. When the smoke clear, Elise had dodge... By flying. Appearently, her angel costume hadn't been a complete costume. Luna roared in anger and took off with her own black wings. Elise proved to be too quick for the elder girl and struck her once more. The dark angel then created energy beams, and in a moment a blinding light engulfed the stage. Once their vision cleared, the lovers saw that Elise evaded the blast. The child appeared from nowhere and kick Luna in the back of her head.

"That trick will not stop me a second time. Luna, I warn you, if you do not return the moon, I will have no choice but to raise the sun in its place!"

"You wouldn't dare! That would upset your precious balance!"

"But make even more powerful than you, giving me a chance to send you from whence you came!"

"Very well,"

Luna waved her hand and the moon and stars reappeared. Suddenly, a howl rang out as Jastia and Riuka jumped to the stage and began talking.

"That's quite enough Luna!" Jastia growled.

"Oh look, the little lizard and canary that interfered with my plan!"

"Luna, think for a moment oh the shadows you were sent to!" Riuka pleaded.

"If you don't stop, we will have no choice but to banish you back!" Elise cried.

"You win this time Elise, but remember, they won't always come to your aid, and when hat day comes, I'll rip my rightful power from you!" In a cloud of smoke the teen vanished. Elise landed and curled her wings. She then raced to Derek.

"Daddy are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, can't say you didn't warn me though," Odette rushed to them as Elise helped her father to his feet.

"Elise are you hurt!?" She asked checking her.

"She didn't hit me, I'm fine,"

"Who was that girl?"

"Her name is Luna. She the one from my story, the girl charged with bearing the moon. The one banished to the shadows,"

"Wait," Derek said, "She called you bearer of the sun. And if she is who she says she is, then that means..."

"Yes, Luna... Is my elder sister,"


End file.
